Surprise of your Life
by CurlyD
Summary: The boy looked towards his little companion, who had tears silently run down his face, he looked towards Molly and Arthur and said 'I'm Teddy Remus Lupin and this is my little brother Connor Charlie Potter-Weasley.'-New Version- Warning: Mpreg, Slash
1. Grimmauld Place

Surprise

Grimmauld Place

* * *

><p>The members of the order of the phoenix had just finished their weekly meeting, the ones who were staying in Grimmauld Place were busy preparing dinner due to Molly's directions, all but one.<p>

Sirius Black, Marauder and owner of said house, was simply put pissed that Dumbledore still refused to let Harry, his beloved godson, come and stay over the summer, because according to the old coot he was safer at the Dursleys.

Not only did Sirius not believe this for a second, but he also wanted to stay true to the promise he made to his pup, when they had met 2 years ago, that the two of them would be able to live together.

''Padfoot.'' He turned his head towards Remus. ''Mmh what?''

''He will be fine, Harry is tough, he's not going to stay the full summer at the Dursleys.'' Remus gave him an encouraging smile, that turned evil when he continued. ''After all, marauders always celebrate their birthdays together, right Padfoot?''

''Right, Moony.'' And he smiled for the first time that day. If Old Dumbles refused, they would have to take matters into their own hands.

Dinner was uneventful, simple conversations about work and Quidditch around the table, the upcoming war was discussed during meetings, no need to do it during meals as well.

After dessert Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to their rooms to play chess, while Fred and George went to secretly work for their own joke job.

The adults stayed for a drink, when the kitchen was filled by a glowing golden light, that had all of them shield their eyes. When the light had faded, they looked around to find the source, but didn't see anything at first.

''What the hell was that?'' Asked Sirius, only to be reprimanded for his language by a small 8-year-old with blue hair and grey eyes standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding hands with a little black haired boy who looked near tears.

All adults looked towards them and simply stared at them till finally Remus broke the silence by asking. ''Hello, I'm Remus, can you tell me your names?''

The older boy kept on looking into Remus eyes, before smiling and answering.

''Yes, I suppose I could.'' After that he stayed silent again. Tonks and Sirius started to snigger, seeing Remus expression. ''He got you mate.''

Molly had to interfere now. ''Tell us your names, dearies, then we can help you find your parents.''

The boy looked towards his little companion, who had tears silently run down his face, he looked towards Molly and Arthur and said.

''I'm Teddy Remus Lupin and this is my little brother Connor Charlie Potter-Weasley.''

oo00OO00oo

''Moony, you sly old dog, why didn't you tell me you've got yourself a kid? Like what seven years ago?'' Sirius looked a bit hurt that his friend never bothered to tell him about his son.

''Hey, I'm 8!'' Teddy glared at the tall man.

''Oops, sorry Mini Moony.''

Remus just stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes unblinking, he tried to talk. ''B-but I do-don't...I never...what...how...who is your mother?''

''Tsk, tsk, tsk, shouldn't you at least have an idea about her? Never took you for that kind of guy, Remus. Honestly.'' Said Tonks.

That made Teddy snigger quietly, before he started laughing for real.

Just as Sirius wanted to ask what he found so funny, Molly started talking.

''Did you just say that the little ones name is Potter-Weasley?'' Teddy nodded. ''How old is he?''

''Nearly two.'' Sirius' jaw dropped open.

''WHAT? My godson doesn't have a kid!''

''Sirius, stay calm, will you? You are scaring the kids.'' Arthur said. Bill turned towards Teddy and asked him.

''Can you tell us what day it is today?'' He had an idea what had happened here in the kitchen a minute ago and why the two children where here now.

Teddy looked at him and answered. ''Sure uncle Bill, it's the 23 of June 2006.''

Silence. Utter Silence.

''He lives, Moony, he lives, Harry, he will survive and he has his own family.'' Sirius voice had started as a whisper was now full and totally euphoric.

Teddy totally ignored him, he looked at Molly. ''We are hungry, Grandma Molly.''

''Wha...Yes of course, darling. I'll make you dinner, why don't you two sit down at the table, while I whip something up. Arthur, conjure chairs for them.''

One little swish of his wand and there were high-chairs for the kids, so that they would be able to reach the tabletop.

Their where climbing into the chairs dutifully, and looked around the room.

''Why is it so dark and gloomy here? Doesn't look like our home.''

''Do you live here, at Grimmauld?'' Teddy nodded, while little Connor tugged on his sleeve.

''What?''

''Where Papa, I wan' Papa.'' He sniffed.

''I don't know Co, but he'll come soon.''

''Pinky Pwomise?''

''Sure.''

Molly was bringing the food over when they were shaking their little pinky fingers.

''Here you go, dearies, tug in. When you have finished their is pudding waiting for you.''

''Yeah.''

''I luv puddin'.'' Little Connor said shyly, while glancing through his raven locks.

''Of course you do, sweetheart.'' Molly stroked his bangs back, so he was able to see his meal better.

They let the kids eat in silence, although all of them wanted nothing more than to ask a thousand questions.

When Molly was putting the dishes away, Remus tried again.

''What are the names of your parents?''

''Well, you are my father and my mother is Tonks, but I live with Daddy and Papa.''

''Oh.'' Tonks was trying her best not to blush. ''Wait why don't you live with me and Re- your father?''

''Ohm, you are eh...''

''I believe he is trying to say, that we are dead.'' Remus said in an eerily calm voice.

Teddy only looked down, finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

Little Connor was getting drowsy, his eyes drooping.

''Time for bed, little man.'' Molly said and picked him up, settling him securely on her hip, sucking his thumb he was asleep a second later.

''Aww, such a cute little boy. Come on Teddy, you too.''

''Ugh, don't wanna, Grandma, please, just a little bit longer?'' He turned his hair black and his eyes green, looking up at her with the biggest doe eyes he could manage.

''Oh, okay, but just 10 minutes, not longer.'' She said and left to put Connor to bed.

Teddy changed back and looked to the adults to see Sirius and Remus smiling proudly at his display of mischief, Tonks lips were twitching, Arthur was shaking his head slightly, while remembering his own kids trying to achieve the same, Bill simply said. ''Who taught you to do that so perfectly?''

Grinning he answered. ''Daddy did, he said if I look like Papa Grandma Molly will cave in like a..a...oh...yes...like a house of cards in a hurricane.''

Still chuckling Bill continued. ''So Harry is your Papa, am I right in thinking that Charlie is your Daddy?'' He got a nod as answer.

Molly returned at that moment, shaking a bit she motioned Arthur to follow her and said. ''Why don't we let Teddy talk to Remus and Tonks for a few minutes?''

Sirius and Bill caught on, nodded and left the kitchen. ''Alright, Molly, what is it? Is Connor okay?''

''Yes, completely knackered out, but you need to see this, follow me.''

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	2. Lovely Flowers

Surprise

Lovely Flowers

* * *

><p>''O.K. All done, we'll send it by owl, first chance we get tomorrow, but we still need to visit Gringotts personally for the final touches for our vault.''<p>

''We find a way to get out, we are of age, Mum can't keep us prisoner forever and if all fails we apparate the minute the train leaves station, do our business and be back before anyone notice. Lee will give us an alibi for sure.''

''That's right, now what to do with this perfectly evening? It's too dangerous working on products here, what with Mum, Kreacher, Mundungus and Mad-Eye, sneaking around the house, not to mention Sirius.''

''True, but why Sirius, he would probably help us, not stop us.''

''No, he would use it against us, as payback for last week, when we gave him green hair.''

''Oh, right, that was classic, his face, when he saw the Slytherin symbol, mmh, we could do what we always do, when there is nothing better to do...''

''Annoy your siblings, preferably younger siblings.'' Both Twins said in unison.

oo00OO00oo

When they entered the room of Ron, he and Ginny were near the end of the game, Hermione sat nearby reading a book on British History, to see if there were signs of magic interference.

''Checkmate.'' Ginny said grinning at her elder brother, he scowled back at her and growled. ''Rematch.'' He began to rearrange the pieces.

''Aww, is little Ronniekins...''

''...a sore loser?''

''Shut it.''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever, anyway any news on our baby bro?'' Asked George.

''Yes, he wrote a few minutes ago, saying how much he wants to leave-'' He was cut off by Hermione.

''You really shouldn't do this, you know that Prof. Dumbledore said not to write anything that could be used against us and to leave Harry alone to let him grief.''

''Oh, please nobody will be able to read the journals except Ron and Harry, George and I bewitched them ourselves, we're working on them since Harry's first year, so that no one will be able to stop them from having contact during summer, and for the Dursleys it's perfect, that fat idiot will leave Hedwig in peace, not to mention that we put a Muggle-Repellant-Charm on it, he will never know.''

Before Hermione could say anything George continued.

''And for wizards, they won't be able to even open them without the right password, let alone read it.''

''If you wouldn't follow every teacher like a lost duckling you would agree with us, Harry needs his friends, now more than ever, he is probably thinking that it is his fault, that Cedric died, that he wasn't fast enough or should have done something different.'' Ginny said, contrary to popular believe she didn't have a crush on him anymore, not since the chamber incident. At first her crush had intensified, after all The-Boy-Who-Lived had saved her life, at risk for his own, but when she walked into the common rooms two days after her rescue, she found Harry giving a very vocal dressing down to her brothers, for not noticing her being in danger, when always loudly proclaiming themselves her very protective big brothers, all off them took in his tirade looking solemn and chastised, something she didn't believe possible in the cases of Fred and George.

But Ron, was the one who got it really bad, when the other three had left to go to their dorms, Harry had looked at him for a full minute before asking him how he would feel if his best friend, after being apart for nearly a year would ignore him, in favour of new more popular friends leaving him alone in a new location with nearly no one to turn to, because that's what Ron had done.

Ron had been her very best friend, the two had become closer and closer since the twins had left for Hogwarts, but then he went too, leaving her with her Mum and his letters full of stories about his friends and all the adventures in details, she dreamed about joining him the next year, learning everything her Mum taught her, so that she wouldn't embarrass him in front of his friends cough-Harry-cough , but even before they went on the train Ron told her to stay away, that he doesn't need his little baby sister hanging around him all the time. That left her alone, she saw Luna sometimes in the library, but since firsties had stricter curfews than the rest of the school that time was very limited, she didn't get along well with her dorm mates, she saw the way they were eyeing her clothes and books. So she started writing into the diary and the horror began.

Since than she had not only her favourite brother back, her other brothers were still protective but in a bearable attentive way, making sure she was happy, first and foremost, but she and her 4 brothers had gained another brother, than that's how she felt about him now, she loved Harry, not Harry Potter the Golden Boy, but Harry, the one who would risk expulsion and death to rescue the sister of a friend. She loved him like the rest of her crazy but still lovable brothers.

Besides she had seen the looks Harry gave her brother during the summer last year, oh yes, Harry didn't love all her brothers like brothers himself, the boys, bless their souls, were too dumb to notice it of course and Hermione, well if she had stopped a second in her fights with Ronniekins, she would have been able to see it as well.

Hermione huffed angrily. ''Prof. Dumbledore is the greatest...''

She stopped there, because a light started to fill the room up for half a minute, when the light faded they heard two voices talking over one another. ''Ouch, that's my face, put your foot away..''

''It's not my fault, you touched it, I didn't mean to fall...''

''It was pretty...''

''What did you do? We'll be in trouble...''

The two little girls had entangled themselves by now and were sitting opposite one another on the floor, having a stare-contest.

The girl with the open hair finally gave in and mumbled. ''Sorry''. The pig-tailed girl nodded.

Then looked around. ''Hello, Uncle Georgie, what are you doing here? Papa said you were busy working today.'' She ran over and threw herself at her absolute favourite uncle, who caught her just in time, her sister was doing the same to Fred. ''Uncle Freddie why is your hair different?''

''….''

While the Weasley siblings were still ogling the girls, currently sitting in the laps of their godfathers, Hermione had spotted Crookshanks playing with something sparkling on the floor, she bent down to pick it up and realised it as once as a time-turner, slightly bigger than the one she had used and told her friends so.

''Are you trying to tell us that these two are from the future?'' Ron asked.

''Yes.''

''Well then pretty number one, what's your name?'' Fred asked the little girl cuddling against him, she giggled and said. ''Is this a new game Uncle Freddie, you now my name is Lily.''

''Something is wrong, Uncle Georgie, tell me, you never lie to me.'' The other girl looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

George looked at Fred who just shrugged his shoulders slightly, looking lost himself, so he was left with two choices: truth or lie. Taking a breath he said. ''Honey, we believe that you and your sister have travelled back in time, do you understand that?'' She nodded and than asked. ''What about Daddy and Papa are they here, I want to go to them.'' She started to climb down, but George renewed his grip. ''Tell us their names first and yours too, honey.''

''I'm Rose, Daddy is Charlie and Papa is Harry, can we go to them now, please?''

''They are not here, Rosie, but I'm sure they come to look for you, soon.''

When they heard that their parents weren't here they became teary eyed, Ginny tried to distract them by asking. ''How old are you two, you sound really grown up.'' Compliments work on ladies no matter the age. Lily answered. ''We are four, we are twins but I'm older like Uncle Freddie, he's the bestest uncle.'' It didn't matter that she had put up 5 fingers while showing her age, Fred puffed up his chest at hearing the utter love and adoration in his niece voice. ''No, Uncle Georgie is the bestest uncle in the world.'' Rose stated looking angrily at her sister.

''Nooo, Uncle Freddie!''

''Uncle Georgie!''

''Hey. What about me, doesn't anyone love me?'' Ron asked looking mock sad hanging his head.

The two girls gasped in tandem and ran over hugging him, telling him that they loved their Uncle Ronnie, too.

The others shot him grateful looks, happy that the girls didn't start fighting.

Lily looked over Ron's shoulder at his night stand, saw sweets lying there and asked if they could have some, after getting a nod, the girls started filling their empty stomachs rapidly with the delicious treats.

oo00OO00oo

Molly went past Ron's room on the way to hers and Arthur's bedroom to put the toddler to bed, she thought she heard raised voices, she would look into that later, Connor came first, she went into the room and transfigured a chair into a cot. Transfiguration would hold longer and better than conjuration. They would of course have to find another solution if the boys stayed longer than one night. She put him down and changed his clothing into pyjamas and tucked the sleeping child in, after a soft kiss on his forehead, she conjured a little light for him and left the room.

When she got closer to the room she assumed the 5 teenagers were in she could here laughing, smiling she went in to inform them about the boys, only to get another shock that evening to see two more little kids happily stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs, the older twins noticed her first and George went over to her and followed her out of the room. After silently closing the door behind him they exchanged information. Molly told him to go back into the room and went back down to the kitchen, she gave her husband a sign to follow her and while giving the excuse of Teddy needing bonding time with his birth parents had the other two leaving the kitchen as well.

When they were climbing the stairs she filled them in on Rose and Lily, and it was decided that they would stay in the girls room and Teddy either in one of his parents rooms or with Connor and his grandparents, he was old enough to decide on his own.

They went into the room seeing all seven on the floor trying to build a house of cards, something that made Bill, Arthur and Sirius snigger quietly to the confusion of the rest of the room, when Molly turned around asking what was so funny Sirius started laughing for real, only confusing them more, Molly rolled her eyes and turned back to the kids.

''Rose, Lily you will stay in Ginny's and Hermione's room tonight, okay?'' Two nods. ''Good, then come on now, it's time for bed and you need to brush your teeth.'' Groaning, they got up and shuffled after their grandma pouting and sighing every few seconds. ''Honestly. No need to look so glum, did you say goodnight?''

They turned on the spot so fast, it looked like they wanted to apparate, and ran back to their uncles and aunt, to give them hugs and kisses with a extra goodnight for all four. At the door they did the same for Arthur and Bill, while looking curiously at Sirius for a second, before following Molly.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	3. Insomnia

Surprise

Insomnia

* * *

><p>Sleep did not come easy to the occupants of Grimmauld that night, unless you were under the age of ten, Connor was already in dream-land and the moment the other three time-travellers were in bed, was the moment they were off in the land of nod. The others though, lay awake in their respective beds, thinking about the day, or more precise the late evening and the information they were told.<p>

oo00OO00oo

Molly was laying in the arms of her husband, neither talking. Both were torn between the happy feelings of knowing that they had grandchildren in the future and such cute ones, Molly gushed in her head, and feeling incredible sad to know that Remus and Tonks wouldn't survive the upcoming war. Just like her brothers in the first war. Casualties. How she hated that word.

Arthur was happy for his son, he knew one of the reasons for him to leave the country without looking back, was a broken heart, to know that he found happiness, made him smile into the fiery hair of his wife. And with Harry, a boy he considered family already. He didn't know when they had become a couple or would become one? But he had raised his children with moral and knew that Charlie wouldn't start anything whilst Harry was still under-age. So doing the maths he came up with three children in maximum eight years.

oo00OO00oo

Sirius knew, he just knew, since the moment Teddy commented on the dreary look of the kitchen. The curious looks from the girls only cemented that believe firmly, he was dead. In the future that is. There was only one reason for Harry to live with his family here, he inherited the house from him and if he were still alive the girls would know him, surely he would get the same treatment they gave their family. Oddly enough he wasn't sad, well he was, but definitely more for his two friends than himself. After twelve years in that hell hole, being dead didn't sound all that bad. But he did regret the fact that he would miss so much of Harry's life. His wedding, the birth of the children. Thinking about children, he would have to hurt this redhead for getting his sweet innocent godson pregnant. Oh yes, Padfoot would strike again, he would find a way.

oo00OO00oo

He wasn't used to being lost for words, or even thoughts, it was as if his mind had been wiped blank, when the little boy proclaimed himself to be his son. Son. With Tonks. He liked her yes, as a friend, there were no romantic feelings, yet. He always wanted a family, but never thought he could have one, he was a werewolf for crying out loud. He was dangerous. But he couldn't help it, just thinking about Teddy had his heart swell with love. This little blue-haired boy had looked so happy, when they were talking alone in the kitchen.

oo00OO00oo

She had a crush on him. Just a little one. Who could blame her really, he was good looking, funny, full of mischief, witty, smart and not one crude joke or comment about her being a Metamorphmagus, like most men she met, hell all of the ones she had dated so far, had asked her to change something about her, which got them the ticket home. Immediately. If she had a child with him, than she knew without a doubt that he was the right one and the kids name was Lupin, so they were married, right? Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. She blushed and squealed into her pillow.

oo00OO00oo

Bill went to sleep happily, his little brother had found love, he was the only one of the brothers, who were aware what had happened during Charlie's last year at Hogwarts. His dad had an idea, but knew no name or details. When he got the letter asking for help to get as far away as possible, he helped in every way he could, using his Gringotts contacts he found the job in Romania, and with Charlie's grades and the letters of reference from Prof. Kettleburn and a few others he snatched the job and left only minutes after graduation.

oo00OO00oo

The younger Weasley boys had it easier to fall asleep, mainly because they weren't aware of the deaths. But their minds were still buzzing around the fact that Charlie and Harry were to become a couple somewhere in the future and with kids no less. Four kids. Not only the girls, but two more boys.

They hadn't met the boys yet but the girls were obviously adoring their twin uncles and could tell them apart. Fred and George knew that it was Harry's doing no doubt, the only times he couldn't tell them apart was during a very fast Quidditch Match or when he wasn't completely awake.

oo00OO00oo

Ginny had given her bed up without complaining, she was sharing the bed with Hermione, while Lily and Rose were sleeping in hers. She looked over and in the dim light of the room could see the covers move a bit, when one of the girls turned towards her sister to snuggle closer, they had refused to go to sleep without a night light. She smiled happily, the two were just too cute, but that was to be expected, wasn't it? Harry and Charlie would make such a hot couple, of course they had the perfect kids, she couldn't wait to see the two boys or to see Harry and Charlie together, unfortunately that would take time.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	4. Plan B

Surprise

Plan B

* * *

><p>There it was again that silly sound, why oh why couldn't they stay asleep longer. Giggling. For the past twelve and a half minutes.<p>

It was barely past six in the morning, she needed her sleep, only that way could she learn more. Dammit, couldn't they understand that simple logic.

''Let's wake Aunty Ginny up.''

''No, let her sleep.''

Ugh. Children. They were ruining her best plan, how? Because they exist. Harry was gay. How dare he, she needed a powerful husband, to have the career she wanted, she was Muggle-born, marrying into a family with money and influence in the wizarding world was essential. Who better than The-Boy-Who-Lived. Grrr. Okay, focus, new plan. She had still time to make someone fall in love with her, three more years at Hogwarts, but she was so focused on Harry, that she had ignored the rest of the school population. Only Krum had asked her to the ball, but he was foreign, not helpful at all.

Slytherin was out of question as well as Ravenclaw, they would see the deception. Mmh, Hufflepuff, Justin? Muggle-born. No. Ernie? Parents are Muggle-born. Maybe. (No.) Come back to that later. Gryffindor? Dean, Seamus? No and no. Neville? Getting to smart, besides his grandmother, could probably smell deceit three miles away, that left no one. She had no contacts to older years.

Wait. Ron was a pure-blood, not rich, but his father had contacts, Quidditch tickets for example, they don't grow on trees after all, sometimes influence was more worth than money.

Ron would have to do, she would have to take it slow, first confide in Ginny, next year during summer maybe, dating should start in seventh year, going to law school, get engaged, start working for the ministry, take the Weasley name and climb the social and political letter high up. Finally become the minister of magic, preferably before the age of forty!

Yes, Ron it is. She would write the detailed plan down later.

''But I want to play.''

''Ssh, not so loud, you wake her up.''

''That's the plan silly.''

''Not Aunty, Her!''

''Oh, oops.''

Right. The brats didn't like her, whatever she couldn't stand them, too, children were loud and always filthy and never did as they were told, just like those obnoxious little first years, no respect for their elders, she even told them that she would be prefect this year, who else but her, but they still ignored her! These two at least knew to keep their distance. Good riddance. No wet good night kiss or clingy hugs from them, hopefully the other kids George had mentioned had the same intelligence.

They better! She even had to give up her bed for them, couldn't they sleep on the floor, they didn't seem to mind last night when they were playing.

''Maybe we can wake her without waking her.''

''How?''

''Ohm, eh, oh we call her and only her.''

''Yeah, Aunty Ginny! Aunty Ginny wake up. Wake uuup!''

''Aunty Ginny!''

She felt her stir beside her. ''I'm up, what do you two want, huh?'' She asked still buried deep under the covers. ''Can we come in your bed? Please?''

''No.'' Hermione growled quietly. ''Don't you-''

''Of course you can.'' Happy squeals followed, then running footsteps and two more people in her bed, that wasn't what she signed up for when Remus asked her to stay here on Dumbledore's orders.

''Aunty Ginny?''

''Yes.''

''…''

''Sorry, honey, I didn't catch that.''

''...loo...''

''Huh, oh you need to use the loo?'' A little nod. Ginny stood up, picking Rose up and settling her on her hip, since she was barefooted. ''You too, Lily?''

''No.'' The two left the room, leaving Hermione with Lily, she just pretended to sleep, she had no patience to entertain the girl.

Thankfully Ginny returned five minutes later. ''I need the loo.''

''I asked you five minutes ago.''

''Yeah, but I need now.'' See, one reason more, to not like kids yet alone have them, they were illogical. ''Okay, come here then.'' Ginny dumped Rose on the bed and lifted Lily up, to go again.

When Ginny returned the second time, she oh so nicely decided that since she was now fully awake, I deserve the same courtesy, what a friend. She helped to dress the girls, well attempted, because they insisted that they could to it themselves, pfft, what a joke, shirts backwards was not a new fashion trend. They left the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen, Lily and Rose took a hand of Ginny each and skipped next to her.

Upon entering the kitchen, they found almost everyone awake already.

oo00OO00oo

When he woke up, he was scared, their were no pictures on the wall beside his bed, where was he, this was not his bed or his room, he whimpered, turning his head he saw Teddy lying next to him fast asleep. He started to remember they were playing quietly in the other room, because she told them to leave her alone and be silent, she had an important Floo call to make. Than he remembered the light and these big people, some looked a bit like his family, but they looked angry and they were talking so loud.

But Teddy protected him and he asked the one who looked like Granny for food, it even tasted like Granny's, so she must be Granny, he decided. He could see her in the big bed, next to Gramps, he was hungry, but Teddy was always so grumpy in the morning. So he better wake Granny up and let Teddy sleep some more. He climbed out of bed and tiptoed towards his grandparents, pulling himself up, he scuttled under the comforter and scrambled in the direction of the headboard, lying down between them, he smiled, done. So he turned to wake his Granny only to see her awake already, smiling at him, he blushed a bit. ''Mo'ning.''

''Good morning to you too.''

''Hung'y.'' He heard a deep chuckle behind him, Gramps was awake too. He smiled and said morning to him too. ''Well, let's get ready then, is Teddy up as well?'' He shook his head. ''Alright, Arthur you wake him up and I take this little one to the bathroom, for a clean-up.''

She had just started breakfast when her oldest and Tonks shuffled into the kitchen, shortly followed by Sirius and Remus, the girls arrived ten minutes later. Only her other three boys had managed to sleep longer, a fact that seemed to irritate Hermione, so she stormed upstairs, muttering to herself, to get the lazy bums up.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	5. Unfogging the Future

Surprise

Unfogging the Future

* * *

><p>After breakfast they had contacted Albus and Minerva, in the hope that they would know how to repair the time-turner, Bill had looked it over for quiet some time, but the hourglass was broken and he hadn't risk repairing it yet.<p>

While they were waiting for the two, they had tried to make the kitchen look more comfy, so the kids would feel less down.

''So, which one of you two is my goddaughter?'' Bill asked breaking the silence.

The four kids looked confused. ''Ah, you don't know what I mean, well who is the oldest then, Charlie promised me his firstborn.''

Still looking confused Lily answered. ''I'm the oldest.''

''That's cool Rosie, that means that Ron is probably the godfather of Lily.''

''She is Lily, you blind Idiot.''

''Are you sure, George?''

''Yes, I am Fred by the way.'' He said glaring at Bill.

''You know, Uncle Bill, you're not her godfather, you got the squirt over there.'' Teddy said, pointing at Connor, who sat happily in his Gramps lap.

''But who then?'' Instead of answering Rosie climbed on Georges lap, while Lily did the same with Fred.

''I guess that fits, perfectly.'' Remus stated in his calm voice to the agreement of the rest.

''What about you, Teddy?'' Tonks asked. ''Charlie and Harry are, but they are my parents now, so...'' He was interrupted by the arrival of three people. Albus, Minerva and Severus.

''Good day to you all, I hope you are all well. And these must be the ones we were talking about.'' They settled down, Bill handed the broken object over. Molly filled them all a cup of tea, while they were studying it silently.

To distract the small ones, Arthur told Teddy to continue what he was about to say.

''Oh right, well, I asked Papa if I could get new godparents, since he and Dad are my parents now. And he said I could have everything I want.'' Snape sneered, hearing that obviously Potter spoilt his children at every opportunity. Figures.

''So then I asked, if I could choose them, Papa said yes and I told him I want Uncle Bill, cause I like him, and Aunty Fleur is really, really nice too. And he is part wolfie like me and father.'' Molly gave a squeak, before running over to entangle Bill into a hug.

''My baby boy, no no, he can't be.''

''Did I say something wrong?''

''No, we were just...surprised, what did you mean when you said part wolf?''

''He doesn't turn, but he is more grumpy before the full moon and can't sleep during the night.''

''Alright, that's not bad, go on, Teddy.'' Bill smiled slightly at him. ''Well, Papa said I could have you, but then I asked if I had to choose a girl, like Rosie and Lily, they have a godmother, too, but Daddy said no, I could have a second godfather, and I thought really long, like an hour or so, and I thought that since all my uncles are family already, I could ask a No-Weasley and then I knew which one I wanted, Uncle Draco.'' He smiled up at Sirius, who sat next to him and was currently choking on his tea, while Severus had the same reaction on the opposite side of the table.

Teddy was inwardly smirking, he had waited till both of them took a sip, before announcing it, he was told the stories about how they were enemies for so long. And he recognised the people from the pictures. He was eight already.

''How wonderful to know that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy get along so well in the future, alas, I'm afraid we can do nothing more but to wait for the parents to show up, because this is irreparable.''

''Albus is right, we can only hope that they find a way in the future to go forward in time, because right now, we can only go back in time. I have no doubt they will come here, but unless they find a solution for that problem, they as well as the kids will be stranded here, with no way back.''

''Potters fault, no doubt, leaving his spoilt offsprings alone with dangerous objects.''

''Why don't you snuff it, Snivellus.'' Sirius growled.

''We shall be going now, please inform me if there is a new development.'' And without waiting for an answer he left, shortly followed by Severus, who glared at Sirius while leaving. Minerva stood as well and after giving her congrats to Arthur and Molly for having such sweet and lovely grandchildren, she left as well.

''How …''

''...helpful.''

''Well, let's prove old Snapey wrong, start talking Teddy, what happened before your trip?'' Sirius asked.

Taking a deep breath, he started.

''Well, Papa wanted to go visit his old workplace, he is a mediwizard, but Dad was working at the zoo, Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur were at Gringotts, Uncle Fred and Auntie Angie were in their shop in Diagon Alley, Uncle George and Auntie Ali were in Hogsmeade shop, Uncle Perce and Gramps in the ministry, Aunty Ginny had training and Uncle Ron was in a meeting. Grandma Andy was on a trip in France and Grandma Molly was over at Uncle Percy's house to help Auntie Audrey with the newborn baby. Uncle Ron had talked Papa into letting Aunt Hermione babysit, they are engaged, you know. So we were at her place, playing in the sitting room, but then Papa left and she told us to leave the room, because her boss would call in ten minutes and she needed that time to prepare.

So Co and me went into the hallway and these two started playing tag, running into the study.''

''We just wanted to play and Papa always has picture books in the big room with all the books in it, she has so many books, there must be ones for us, too.'' Rosie said pouting, Lily went on. ''And I just picked the pretty necklace up, I didn't break it.''

Molly gasped. ''I just thought about Harry and Charlie, their going to worry so much. Let's hope they find out what happened to you soon.''

They fell silent after that, Teddy had given a lot of information about their future selves, they would need time to wrap their mind around it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	6. Happy go Desperate

Surprise

Happy Go Desperate

* * *

><p>He had just said goodbye to Neville, his old colleague, after the war the both of them had become even closer.<p>

The first two months were for Teddy alone, during that time Neville helped rebuild the castle, by then Harry had a good going rhythm with his little godson and the two started studying for their NEWT's, Winky was watching over a sleeping Teddy.

They took the exams in early September and got straight O's, when announcing their future plans to become Healers, everyone was totally gobsmacked.

Harry's sole reason to work as an Auror was thankfully dead, this time around.

He was studying paediatrics, Neville on the other hand neurology, because he wanted to find a way to heal curses like the one put on his parents. After the death of Bellatrix, both Alice and Frank had a little change for the better, so it became clear that it wasn't the Cruciatus Curse.

Due to a highly generous donation from the Black Fortune Neville had a team of qualified people working under him now, from potions-masters to charm or jinx specialists.

After their three year education, Neville went on a year-long trip around Asia, were he found a way to cure Lockhardt, Seamus and Dean stopped talking to him for a week, after that story hit the papers.

Harry on the other hand studied gynaecology along side his normal work for a year, because Fleur trusted him more than the other healers and wanted him to guide her trough her pregnancy and birth. Although climbing the ladder pretty fast, due to his good work and popularity with his small patients, had left for paternity leave, when he found out that he was pregnant with his gorgeous twin girls, he hadn't returned since. He never regretted his decision, he loved his family dearly they were his everything.

Especially when he remembered how Teddy reacted to him becoming a stay at home dad, it seemed to him that the little boy simply forgot how to stop smiling.

He owed his godson, he really did, he gave him a purpose after the war, a reason to stay up in the morning. Even when it was draining and he had so much to learn about newborns, he managed and became better, faster and more secure with each passing day, the most difficult though were the full moon nights.

During these nights Harry felt helpless and like a total failure to Teddy, not to mention Remus and Tonks, on one particular bad night, he was teething, Harry thought about something Luna once told him, back at Hogwarts, that nargels loved to dance in the moonlight and Harry being totally desperate by then took a leap of faith.

Since then these nights ended with both of them dressed up tight and warm against the cold summer nights, wandering around the back garden.

Charlie refused to come along, stating he rather stay in bed and sleep, but Harry had seen a red glimpse trying unsuccessfully to hide behind his bedroom curtain. He didn't say anything to Charlie, he hoped that with time he would open up towards him and tell him why he was so distant towards Teddy.

The little tyke actually fell asleep one or two times during their little night strolls, just for an hour, but still, better then the indoor alternative. When Harry was unable to take Teddy, because of his pregnancies, Charlie or Bill would wander around with him in the back garden.

He and Charlie had come a long way since then, from being simple roommates to spouses, he couldn't stop smiling just thinking about his sexy husband, well looks like Sirius was right when he told him that all Potters fall for redheads.

He checked the time to see that he still had 40 minutes before picking up his kids, so he flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron and went to Diagon Alley, Connors second birthday was coming up, he may find something and without his kids tagging along, he could actually look through the shops.

He didn't find a present, but he found cute little panda slippers, Connor was obsessed with them since Neville brought a stuffed panda back from his last trip to Asia.

Stilling his sudden craving for blueberries with an oversized portion of ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, he made his way back to the Leaky.

Before he reached his destination, he gasped, his bracelet burned warm before getting cold, it had five stones as inlay, one each for Charlie and his kids, only Charlie's had the normal light and temperature. Heat meant danger, while iciness meant death, he turned on the spot and vanished without a sound, the only thing that was left was melting ice cream on the ground.

oo00OO00oo

This day really wasn't one of his best, first he had to change the roster, because two of his employees had fallen sick, then he had to fix the fences of the Hippogriff enclosure, because the newest trainee had insulted the leading stallion and he was the only one they had let enter their territory. Now he was doing the monthly billing, oh what joy. Why did he want to be his own boss again?

His self-pity was cut short, by the quick change of temperature from his bracelet.

Charlie sprang up from his chair and ran out of the office, calling a quick 'I'm leaving' to his secretary, he had to get to the Apparation point. Once there, he apparated without a second of hesitation.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	7. Breeding Gryffins

Surprise

Breeding Griffins

* * *

><p>He apparated right in the middle of the front garden of Hermione's house, a graduation present from her parents, he never liked it, it just reminded him to much of privet drive.<p>

Taking a deep breath to control his queasy stomach he started towards the front door, barging through it, he followed the voices into the sitting room.

Hermione kneeled in front of the fireplace talking to someone.

''Where are my children?'' He snarled, startling Hermione, a second later Charlie appeared with a quiet pop next to him.

''What? Upstairs, listen Harry I don't have time for you now, bother me later.''

He growled, Charlie raced up the stairs, looking through every room, Harry went after him, climbing the stairs more carefully than his equally frantic husband.

Opening the door to her study he saw sand twirling around the room, glistening in the sunlight.

''Harry are they in there, all the other rooms are empty.''

''No, there is no sign of them, but look.''

Charlie turned in time to see a little fly vanish when it flew into the sand.

''What is that?'' Fear taking hold of him even more now.

''Let's ask her!'' Harry put up a barrier around the room, so no one could enter.

They went back downstairs, taking hold of each others hand, searching for every little comfort they could find.

''Granger, tell me why my kids aren't here, where they are supposed to be.''

''I told you where they are, they left the room five minutes ago and stop being so rude.''

He was seething inside, she wanted to play games, fine.

Turning towards the fireplace, he said. ''Good day to you Mr. Montgomery, sorry for not saying hello earlier, how is little Steven?''

''Good day to you as well, mediwizard Potter, Steven had his check-up last month, he is perfectly healthy, thanks to you of course, Jessica and I can't thank you enough.''

''I was simply doing my job, say how long were you talking to Miss Granger, before I so rudely interrupted?''

''Oh, about half an hour I guess, we were about to finish actually, I'll see you at work Miss Granger.'' He turned back to Harry. ''I'll leave you to it.'' He gave a nod to Charlie and ended the Floo call.

''Well, five minutes you say, I trusted you to look after my kids, that actually includes watching or doesn't your brain comprehend that much?''

''Connor is not even two, how can you let him run around unsupervised for-''

''Well, raise them better then or watch them yourself, you wanted to have those brats in the first place.'' She interrupted Charlie.

''Watch it, woman, before I loose my temper, little bitches like you make me eternally happy that I'm gay.''

''You better start talking now, was there anything in the study, that could have been dangerous, did you bring something home from work?''

''I can not talk about my work cases, you should know that, Harry. Our clients deserve discretion and -''

''Fuck your privacy policy, tell me what it was or I start to get really mad.''

She looked ready to protest, but then she saw the look of pure hate in his eyes, she had seen the same look once before, during the last battle, he stared at her, till she caved in.

''I had a time-turner lying on my desk. Your children were supposed to stay outside.''

''They are children, small children, they don't always do as they are told.'' Charlie turned towards Harry.

''We have to find out in what time they are, we haven't got a clue how far back in time they actually went.''

Harry was silent for a few minutes, thinking about his own little time-travel, way back in school, he took a deep breath, trying and failing to slow his erratic heartbeat. ''It wasn't a normal time-turner. Was it, Hermione?''

''What do you mean, not a normal one?'' Charlie looked from one to the other.

''Answer me, Hermione!'' Harry ordered.

She stayed silent, but shook her head.

''Great, just great, what I mean Charlie, is that the most powerful legal time-turner can only go back up to one month, but there are a few prototypes that haven't been legalized by the Wizengamot yet.

Some can go forward in time, others can go back years.''

''Why do I have the feeling that their is a good reason, they aren't legal?''

''Because they are still experimenting, they don't work right all the time, it's more like Russian roulette than anything else.''

Harry went towards the exit, not bothering to even look at the woman in the room.

Charlie stepped right in front of her, hate clearly visible in his eyes.

''You better pray, that I get my kids back, because if not, then you will end up as next meal for my breeding griffins, nobody will ever find a part of you.''

He turned and followed his spouse, Harry was sitting on the front step, head between his knees, taking deep breaths, Charlie sat beside him, putting his arms around him, he was trembling.

''Let's go home, okay, we need to round up the family, find someone from the Department of Mysteries to give us a time-turner. We get them back, little raven, I promise you.''

He helped him up and apparated them both home, leading his distraught husband upstairs to the master bedroom, he steered him to the bed.

While still at Hermione's, Harry had put up, what Charlie called warrior façade, showing no emotion, no sign off true feelings, apart from the little chat about one of his patients.

But now back in their save haven, he let go completely.

Putting his arms around him once more, he rubbed his back in soothing circles.

''Why did I let her watch them, why did I not say no to Ron?''

''You wanted to help a friend, so that he could prove that his fiancé isn't as terrible as everyone thinks she is, it's not your fault.''

He knew that Harry didn't believe him, but he was able to make him fall asleep on his shoulder.

He layed him down on the bed, left the room and went to start calling his family.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	8. Inconsolable

Surprise

Inconsolable

* * *

><p>''How could this have happened anyway?'' George asked at the same time that Fred said venomously.<p>

''She can't be that incompetent.''

The twins were outraged that their little goddaughters were lost in time, their nephews were close seconds, of course.

The entire Weasley clan had gathered in the drawing room, Harry loved this room, because you were able to hear the kids when they were playing in their rooms.

Now the house was too quiet, no laughing, no squealing, no running footsteps in the halls.

Charlie hated this silence, it was like living in the reserve once more, alone in his cabin, when the work was done and the party over.

He was sitting next to his father, who had his arm around his shoulders.

His mother had stopped crying, only sobbing now and then. Harry was still asleep up in their room.

''Okay, let's start planning, I'll go to Kingsley, I'm sure he's going to help us get a time-turner.'' Percy said.

''The problem will be to find a good working one, according to Harry they are all shit working.''

''True. But we still have to try.'' Percy answered.

''What if you don't find one that works?'' Audrey asked, rocking her baby girl to sleep.

''We build a new one.'' Fred said with determination.

''Exactly. Ours will be perfect. We'll have Rosie, Lils, Co and Teddy back in seconds.'' George's eyes were burning. ''Come on, Fred, we start immediately.'' George dragged him out of the room and they apparated into their shop. Percy stood up.

''We will be quicker, if I get one from Kingsley. I'll call you when I have news.'' Giving his wife and daughter a kiss he left.

Molly left as well, mumbling about cooking dinner.

''You get them back, son.'' Charlie looked at his father like a lost little child himself.

''Dad is right, you don't think that we will stop before we have all safely home. Do you, little brother?'' Bill asked.

They were all trying to reassure him, but the fear he felt was so consuming.

''Bill and I need to leave in half an hour to pick up the kids from their friends and get them home, we'll come back first thing in the morning.'' Fleur looked at Bill, who gave a nod.

''I'm just a Floo call away, okay?''

''Of course, go and be with your kids, I should probably go and look after Harry.'' Charlie heaved himself up from the couch.

''Tell him were here for him, he's not alone.''

Charlie nodded absently and left the room.

oo00OO00oo

He was waking up to a hand stroking his hair, he turned more towards the warmth next to him.

He loved waking up like this lying in his husbands arms, head resting on his chest, breathing in his scent.

''Hey sleepyhead.'' Harry didn't bother answering, he just reached up to claim his husbands lips, for a much needed reassuring kiss. His hand travelled south and under the shirt, his fingertips dancing over the six pack, he went for the belt, when Charlie's hand closed around his and stopped him. Harry broke the kiss and looked a bit hurt at his husband.

''We are not alone the family is here, I'm not doing this with my parents in the house.'' Charlie said quietly, giving him a gentle peck on his lips.

Harry looked angry for a second, but he understood, he just needed a moment to calm himself.

''Right, yeah.'' He exhaled slowly.

He slowly stood up and went to the bathroom, to clean himself up from his nap, before going downstairs to raid the kitchen. Charlie was following behind silently.

Molly had cooked up a storm, like she always did as her form of stress release. Harry went over to her and let himself drown in her hug.

''Everything is going to be fine, honey. We have to believe in it. We get them back.'' Molly whispered in his ear, she tightened her hug before letting go.

She called the rest of the family for dinner, but it wasn't as loud and cheery as usual. The mood was dreary and sorrowful, nobody wanted to talk.

Before Ron left Harry took him aside.

''Ron, you haven't said one word all evening.''

''I'm sorry, I talked you into this, you didn't want her as babysitter, but I didn't let it go, I know what you all think about her, but she isn't like that all the time, she can be nice and loving, Harry.''

Harry stayed silent, he couldn't say anything, he wanted to help his friend but the loss of his kids was in the front of his mind and the anger he felt towards Hermione was just to much. He watched silently as Ron vanished into the night.

The day had started so perfectly, how could it end so fucked up.

Only this morning he had visited Neville, with unsuspecting results, yes, but still welcoming news.

Now he was on the edge of doing something stupid, like stealing a time-turner and visit every fucking time he could think off to hunt his kids down. He needed them back in their beds where they belong.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	9. Truth and Travel

Surprise

Truth and Travel

* * *

><p>Harry was laying awake next to his equally unable to sleep husband. He still hadn't told him, but he needed to, he had promised to never lie to him or to keep secrets. But how, this was something to be happy about, to celebrate, they couldn't do that now, it would feel wrong somehow.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he turned on his side.

''Charlie, can we talk?''

''Mmh, what do you want to talk about?''

''About me, I visited Nev today.''

''I know, did something happen there?''

''Yes, kind of, well we were joking around, you know and he was teasing me a bit, about our kids.''

''What, why that little piece of-''

''No, no, nothing like that.'' He cuddled closer. ''He just made a comment about their ages and that we should start on the next one to keep the pattern.''

Charlie wrapped his arms tighter around him.

''Love, you know I want a big family, but this is not the time to enlarge our family. Let's talk about this more, when we have our little hellions back.''

''No, we have to talk now, because I told Neville to test me, so he would stop asking me, if I'm sure I'm not hiding something and well...The test came back positive.'' He finished in barely a whisper.

''You are pregnant? How far are you along?'' He couldn't remember Harry being sick or a bit moody, like the last two times. ''Just four weeks.''

''Oh.''

''Charlie, are you fine?''

''Yeah, of course.'' He pounced on Harry suddenly and attacked him with a passion filled kiss. He trailed small kisses down his throat and only stopped his advances when Harry was as breathless and spent as he himself.

oo00OO00oo

Percy arrived just after lunch with Bill.

''We got one, Bill got the goblins to help make sure that it will work just fine, cost a heavy amount of galleons, but whatever is needed.''

Harry could barely believe what he just heard.

''You are sure, this is going to work?''

''Positive, we only have to decide who will be going. According to Kingsley, they checked the whole house after the incident and they believe that the kids travelled back to 1995. I assume you and Charlie will be going.''

''No, Bill, I won't be going, I think Charlie and Percy should. If they are really in that time, it's best to send someone who won't meet his future self.''

Bill still looked suspiciously at Harry, but last night it was decided to not tell the family about the new addition, till their family was complete again.

''Percy, would you -''

''Of course, you don't have to ask.''

''What do we have to do, Perce?''

Percy put the necklace of the time-turner around both their necks.

''We just turn this eight times and than we can go.''

''That is all?'' Percy nodded.

''Good, let's not waste time then.'' After one last look towards Harry, they turned the digit and where gone.

oo00OO00oo

Molly felt a little guilty that she was enjoying the time with her future grandchildren so much, because she could imagine the fear their parents must feel right now. They were still sitting in the kitchen, entertaining the kids after their afternoon nap, so they wouldn't get bored and start asking about their parents again. Teddy was talking to Remus, while sitting on Tonks lap, clearly happy about his location.

She had made cookies that Lily and Rose were busy decorating now. Connor was sitting once again with Arthur, while trying to catch the stuffed snitch that Sirius was levitating around him.

''Snit, Snit.'' He squealed happily. Sirius booming laugh was heard over the loud buzz of voices around the kitchen.

''You are going to become an exceptional seeker, just like your Papa.'' Connor looked at him, before looking around.

''Papa?''

''Oops, sorry.''

''Where is Papa?'' The girls stopped drowning the cookies in frosting.

''Yeah, where is Papa? You said he would come soon. You promised.''

''Well, darlings I'm sure he is on his way.''

''We want Papa now.'' They started crying. The adults tried to comfort them, but without much success.

That was the moment Charlie and Percy dropped on the kitchen floor.

''How did you get in here?'' Hermione asked slightly cheesed off, because of the loud wailing.

''Time-travel, should be obvious for a genius like you.'' Answered Charlie, without looking at her. The kids turned around when hearing his voice and with loud war cries of ''Daddy'' they ran into his open arms. He just kneeled on the floor, taking strength from the fact that he had his four kids back in his arms. After five minutes of cuddling and giving every child a kiss, he untangled himself from the big group hug.

''Everyone okay? Are you hurt?'' He asked, while wiping the tear tracks from their little faces.

''We are fine, Daddy. Can we go to Papa now?'' Rose asked clinging to him.

''Of course, but we have to say goodbye first, okay?'' The kids immediately went around saying bye. Percy chuckled. ''Bit eager, huh?''

Molly went over and hugged both her sons tightly. ''Oh, Percy, how good to see you. Charlie you must have gone crazy.''

''Yeah, pretty much. It's okay now that I have them back.''

''Hey, big red, why is Harry not here with you? They are his kids, too.'' Sirius demanded to know.

''We thought it would be better, not to risk someone seeing his future self, so the two of us came.''

''You are hiding something.'' Remus said. ''Moony is right, you're lying.'' Sirius twirled his wand.

''Fine, you'll get your memories suppressed anyway, Harry couldn't risk the journey, because he is expecting.'' Molly squealed happily and hugged Charlie again. They congratulated him, but Sirius narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

''Harry is twenty-six in your time right?'' He asked calmly.

''Yes. Why do you ask?'' Charlie didn't know this man personally, so he didn't know what to expect.

''Oh, just wondering if you ever leave my innocent little godson in peace.'' When everyone looked questionably at him, he continued. ''Twenty-six and this is his third pregnancy or are there more kids at home?'' He would contemplate castration, if there were.

''No, I mean yes, just the four.'' Charlie was getting a bit nervous.

Percy snorted in amusement, his brother was a dragon-tamer, but facing Harry's godfather had him sweating. ''I don't think we talk about the same person, I remember quite clearly the stag party, there was nothing innocent about Harry that evening.''

''What are you talking about?'' Sirius twirled his wand again.

''Can we go now?'' Lily tugged impatiently at her Daddy's trousers.

''Yes, now stop tugging.''

Percy took Connor into his arms and pulled Teddy close to him, so that he wouldn't loose one of them. Charlie wrapped the girls in a big hug, he never saw the the little movement of Sirius' lips and the moment they were off, the memory charm started.

oo00OO00oo

Harry was tapping his fingers on the tabletop. He was not a patient man right now. When the time-travellers arrived he was up in a flash, throwing himself at Charlie and the girls and reaching for the boys. He sank to the floor, his back pressed against Charlie's chest, Connor sitting in his lap, Rose pressed against his left side, while Lily was on his right. Teddy and Charlie closing a circle around them. He let out a sigh, everything was good again.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

CurlyD


	10. Epilogue

Surprise

Epilogue

* * *

><p>''More, Papa, more.''<p>

''Yes, more, more, more.''

''I think that is enough, we want Connor to have cake with icing not the other way.''

His little girls pouted, but nodded their heads.

Connor was at Bill and Fleur's, so Harry could decorate the garden for his second birthday party without him running around, searching for his presents.

It was the first time that he had let one of his kids be at someone's else place, since the complete babysitting disaster with Hermione. He knew he was overreacting and that he could trust Molly and the others, but still. Hermione was still on probation, for taking a prototype of her clients from the office to her home, he hadn't seen or spoken to her since, he knew that Ron was still in contact with her, even when he never said anything. Ron was the only reason that he and Charlie hadn't gone public with this. The incident was handled quietly inside the ministry.

Charlie had taken Teddy last minute shopping, he woke up this morning realising he had no present for his younger brother.

''Okay, ladies.'' They both giggled at that. ''Let's put the icing cake in the cold cabinet, have you wrapped your presents yet?''

''No, Papa, we wrap them now.'' Lily hopped down from her chair, running out of the kitchen.

''Hey, wait for me!'' Rose was a bit more careful in getting down, so she was slower than her sister, she left at neck breaking speed, as well. ''Winky.'' A small pop was heard and his faithful house-elf appeared next to him.

''Master Harry called for me.'' He smiled at her. ''Yes, can you help Rosie and Lily, they are upstairs wrapping the presents for Connor.'' Winky nodded and popped away.

Harry shook his head smiling, he had just started on lunch, when the Floo flared up and Charlie and Teddy returned.

''Hey, did you find what you were looking for?'' Charlie hummed and walked over, drawing Harry into a lingering kiss.

Teddy nodded eagerly.

''Well, are you going to tell me?'' Charlie exchanged a look with Teddy and said slowly.

''Promise to stay calm.'' Harry narrowed his eyes, what have they done now?

He crossed his arms. ''Papa, we bought Co a broom, so Daddy and I can show him how to fly.''

''Okay, but he already has a broom and can fly.'' Teddy rolled his eyes.

''Papa! I mean a real broom, not this baby toy and since he can walk without falling down all the time, we show him how to fly.''

Harry felt that he was missing something here.

''What kind of broom, a good one I hope?'' And before Charlie could stop him, Teddy had showed the broom to Harry.

He inhaled sharply. ''A Firebolt. A FIREBOLT!''

''Harry, love calm down, you know stress isn't good for you, it is the small-sized kiddies version, especially designed for kids, it is safe. All kinds of protection spells and breaking charms. He won't fly without us watching anyway. It's going to be fun, just like when we taught Teddy how to fly, you remember?'' Green eyes narrowed.

''Pfft, of course I remember, I'm not senile.'' Teddy jumped up and down.

''It's going to be fun, Papa, please, please, please.'' Harry nodded and Teddy whooped and skipped out of the kitchen. Harry grabbed Charlie's shirt and drew him closer, till he could look right into his husbands eyes, their lips nearly touching.

''Charlie.'' His breath was tickling Charlie's lips.

''Yeah.'' Charlie breathed back. Harry was wetting his lips, Charlie's eyes following the slow movement of his tongue. Harry's hand came up and traced the seam of Charlie's lips, before sliding down his jaw and neck, travelling to his back and taking hold of his hair, tucking him closer. Harry's lips were against his, touching without pressure, sending goosebumps down Charlie's spine when he began to speak.

''If Connor gets one scratch or bump, I know someone who won't be having any fun for a long, hard time, unless he counts fun on his own, okay?'' Charlie swallowed and nodded. He knew it was a bad idea to give in to Teddy, but he rarely could say no to one of his four kids.

The party started at half three, after the kids afternoon nap, needless to say it was a big hit and Charlie had made double sure to never take his eyes of the kids when they were trying out the broom. He didn't like the threat his husband gave him, the one week without being that close to his husband for no reason was more than enough. Although he couldn't prove it, he knew it was Black.

That vile man had jinxed him, after coming back to his own time the reunited family had spent the evening together, cuddling, playing, simply enjoying each others company. The horror had started when the couple retired for bed, Charlie had stripped down, to change in his nightclothes when he saw his nether regions being covered by a red fabric. A small sign was hanging on a cord, he picked it up and turned it around so he could see the writing on it.

_Out of order_

He shook his head and had started to get rid of it, only to discover that it didn't budge. He growled angrily, getting his husbands attention. He used his wand, but the stupid thing stayed. Harry tried as well, but the only thing that changed was an addition to the script.

_Nice try, Prongslet. Why don't you try again, next week. Yours dearly, Padfoot._

And that was it, nothing worked, he had to wait one long week till the thing vanished.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Thanks to all reviewers and readers. Rewritten, October 2011<p>

Want to know how it all began? Check out _Rebuilding Your Life_ and_ Living Your Life._

CurlyD


End file.
